kurokonobasukefandomcom_ru-20200215-history
Песни персонажа, серия "СОЛО". Том 16
Песни персонажей, серия "СОЛО". Том 16 - это шестнадцатый выпуск альбомов серии "СОЛО", в котором собраны песни персонажей аниме "Баскетбол Куроко". Данный том исполняет актёр Кенъичи Сузумура, озвучивший персонажа Ацуши Мурасакибару. В альбом входят две песни и два монолога. Трек-лист #Монолог №1: Баскетбол и я #''Rifujin ni'' #Монолог №2: Снэки и я #''Ленивый-ленивый'' #''Rifujin ni (минус)'' #''Ленивый-ленивый (минус)'' Композиции Слова Монолог №1 = “Баскетбол и я” sighs Who cares whether I like basketball or not? I only play ‘cause I’m good at it, anyway. People say they want to give it everything they’ve got, or try to play so many times harder than somebody else, but I don’t get that stuff at all. No matter how much they practice, the weak will always be weak. But they still put in all that wasted effort and try to stand their ground against me and whatever. It’s seriously stifling and super annoying, you know. Besides, it’s not like I’m gonna lose. It’ll be easy to crush you.Monologue Translation by grimmfeather |-| Rifujin ni = Японский = みんな仲良く力会わせて ムダな努力を楽しそうにさ 勝てないくせに好きだからとか 必死になって理解できないな こんなもんにそんなゴミみたいな理想 通用しないってオレが教えてやるよ 根性だの信念だの　暑苦しくハリキってさ その程度の才能でミョウに　充実した気になって 理不尽に、理不尽に、いい加減に気がつきなよ ウンザリするキレイ事なんか 言えないくらい全部ヒネリつぶしてやる 頑張ったぶん報われるとか まさか本気で夢見ちゃえるワケ？ どうせ変わりっこない圧倒的事実 そんなに知りたいの？　ホントこりないんだね 限界は現実で　わかりきった負けの前で せめて何か掴もうなんて　あきらめてない顔してさ 理不尽に、理不尽に、ありえもしない期待なんて しないほうがいいんじゃないの もう決まりだ　それで今どんな気持ち？ 根性だの信念だの　暑苦しくハリキってさ その程度の才能でミョウに　充実した気になって 理不尽に、理不尽に、いい加減に気がつきなよ ウンザリするキレイ事なんか 言えないくらい全部ヒネリつぶしてやる |-| Монолог №2 = “Скэки и я” Oh! Hey, this is pretty good! They’ve been releasing a lot more limited-edition snacks lately, huh? Some of the flavors are really out there, but I’ve gotta at least try them all. But, you know, it’s one thing if the flavor’s a dud, but what if it’s a hit? Even though I know I’ll want more, they’ll replace it with a new limited-edition flavor before long, and I won’t be able to buy the old one anymore. What’m I supposed to do about that? Even if I wanna go out and buy more right away, I might have to go to practice first, or Murochin and the other guys might make a fuss about how I’m eating all the time. Oh? chewing I’m out of snacks. I think I’ll go buy some more before Murochin and the others get here.Monologue Translation by grimmfeather |-| Ленивый ленивый = - Английский = Lazy, lazy… / I am lazy… If doing it’ll make me tired (don’t wanna) Then I’ll do my best to avoid it (avoid it) When people get all excited and fired up (can’t stand it) It wears me out just watching Anyway, on the way home today (way home) There’s a limited-time-only snack (going on sale) So before they sell out (gotta hurry) I wanna stop by the convenience store Practice is just so (exhausting) I wish we didn’t have to do it (Do we have to?) And I hate losing so much (Ah~) / Lazy, lazy… I’m starting to get hungry (hungry) So can’t we call it quits for today? (Can’t we?) I’m tired and sleepy and bored, so I’m leaving / Lazy, lazy… It’s too much trouble, you know It’s too much trouble, you see I only do it ‘cause I’m good at it But to be honest, it’s all the same to me They tell me, “Show more respect” (Honorifics?) And, “You can’t eat yet” (Why not?) You guys love to sweat the small stuff, (but really) Can’t we all just take it easy? If you’re stronger than me, (then it’s like) I guess I’ll listen to you (I’ll listen) I can’t believe you’re really this weak (no way) That makes me want to crush you, okay? Oopsie, I’m sorry (I said I’m sorry) I was just kidding / Are you angry? (Are you?) All I have to do is get it done, right? (Ah~) / Lazy, lazy… I always win my games (yeah, I win) If you’ve got a problem with that, I’ll listen (see ya) I’m tired and sleepy and bored, so I’m leaving / Lazy, lazy… It’s too much trouble, you know It’s too much trouble, you see Feel free to make your last-ditch plays But come on, can’t you just leave me be? It’s too much trouble, you know It’s too much trouble, you see I only do it ‘cause I’m good at it But to be honest, it’s all the same to me It’s too much trouble, you know It’s too much trouble, you see Feel free to make your last-ditch plays But come on, can’t you just leave me be?Romaji & Translation by grimmfeather }} Ссылки Навигация en:Character Song SOLO SERIES Vol.16 Категория:Музыка Категория:Соло серия Категория:Требуется Перевод